Missing a Kiss
by kitkat127
Summary: Ruka has been a little weird, he's been treating her a girl, then he's treating a kiss as an accident then he left her alone when in the first place he told her that she's a girl! He's weird! and He's confusing! RukaxMeru


Meru paced back and forth, Ruka has been a little weird lately. She knows that Ruka does those things to make her overcome her weakness but…IT'S STILL WEIRD! She stopped pacing back and forth and smacked her head with her hands and shook her head, and then she continued pacing again.

_I mean it's not really necessary since Ayuzawa-senpai isn't enemy anymore, and no one else knows her weakness so it should be fine, right?_

"Ruka is so weird" she mumbled. The door of the student council room slid open,

"President! Freshmen students are fighting at the backyard!" Tabata yelled

"Roger that!" Meru replied.

Meru wasted no time, she jumped out of the window and swung from tree to tree and landed on the ground. From a distance she could see Ruka reading some book on a bench, she ran towards the direction since it's still towards the backyard.

"Ruka! I'm going to stop a fight between some freshmen!" Meru yelled.

_Ack! Why did I inform him where I was going? It's not like I matter to him anyway.._

"Yeah, be careful" Ruka said without looking up as Meru passed him.

Meru pouted angrily, _what's with him? I thought he was going to treat me like a girl… Shouldn't he be a little more concerned if he's gonna treat me like a girl?_

_UGH! WHATEVER! Thinking isn't my style; I should handle the freshmen students first._

"HEY! YOU GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!" Meru yelled

"Huh? We're not fighting"

"You're not?"

"Well, we might look like we're fighting but we're not"

"Then, what are you doing?"

"Heh! We're sparring! Well we wanted to challenge Ayuzawa when we came here but he graduated. This school isn't prone to fights anymore but we don't want to be out of practice, so we figured out we'd just spar."

"That's a good idea! Mind if I join?"

"No, we don't mind"

A WHILE LATER….

Meru let herself fall on her back on the grass. The freshmen students went back to their own classrooms to finish or copy some forgotten homework. She chuckled at the thought. Meru closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze brush her skin.

Then she felt a presence in a distance and she knew that presence.

She didn't dare open her eyes.

Ruka walked towards where she was and lied down beside her. Her shoulder bumping on his shoulder, making feverish warmth spread across her body.

Then she felt his hand reached out to her hair, she felt him playing with it twirling her hair, she felt him trace her ear sending tickling sensation on her, she felt him shift, she felt him above her, she felt the back of his hand brushing her cheek, she felt his warm breath fanning her cheeks, she felt her heart beating so fast that it seems that any moment now it would jump out and break her rib cage.

And like a switch, she opened her eyes-

turning scarlet red at the sight upon her.

Ruka, smiling teasingly and devilishly (and sexily! xD) as his eyes glints with mischief and the sun's ray complimenting his strawberry blonde hair.

"I knew you were awake" Ruka said in a mocking tone.

"I-I was not! You woke me up…" Meru said indignantly though her stuttering, her blushing and her avoiding eye contact gave way.

Ruka smirked and got off Meru, then stood up.

"So are you gonna stand up or what?" Ruka asked

_He should've at least offered his hand to help me stand up._

Meru stood up and brushed off some dust on her skirt.

"I should go, I have some student council work to do" Meru said as she started walking away, but Ruka caught her hand, pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, w-what-!"

"Meru, you should avoid sleeping in the open," Ruka lifted her chin and tilted her head while whispering, "You're a girl you know, bad guys would take advantage of you" he said as he bent down and pressed his lips on hers. Then Ruka left her lips then stared at her then blinked.

… (This is what you call an awkward silence)

"Oh…I did it again" Ruka said then he walked away, leaving Meru dumbfounded.

Meru smacked her hand with her hands, It's final, Ruka is weird! _I mean he tells me I'm a girl and he treats a kiss like an accident and then he leaves me alone when in the first place he told me I'm a girl, he should've escorted me right? but still.._

__She reached out to touch her lips, _I'm starting to like and miss his kiss..._

Meanwhile…..

Ruka sighed, how come his efforts still hasn't paid off? He has been following his plan very well but still Meru hasn't made any different actions towards him. He has been mentally torturing this girl by treating her a girl then leaving her alone, but why hasn't Meru confused by his actions?

But he wasn't giving up, he knew that making this girl develop feelings towards him would be a long torturous battle.

He would play his cards very well, every move would be planned and aligned.

And he would make Meru miss his kiss.

He reached out to touch his lips.

But it seems he's the one who's already missing a kiss from Meru...

He sighed.


End file.
